


I Didn't Want to Love You (But I Blew It)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Harry's POV, M/M, mentions of Eggsy's abuse via Dean Baker, mild swear warnings, non-kingsman au, same age ! hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry doesn't do relationships - there's a rich history of his heart being utterly destroyed. But Eggsy was bright and colourful and kind, and suddenly he couldn't help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of this, mainly because I'm not Matthew Vaughn and partly because I don't have the required talent to create a movie this amazing.

Harry had been warned by his parents many times to stay away from “the wrong sort”, beginning with his entrance into primary school and continuing on for the next nineteen years.  _ “You need to stay away from people like that, Henry, and stop being so reckless,” _ his mother would say, often followed up with his father’s very stern  _ “he’s simply going through a phase, he’ll find a nice young lady to settle down with.” _ They had never truly accepted this part of him, the secret he kept close to his chest and buried it in teenage recklessness afforded to him by his father’s social position. He drifted from one person to the next, never staying long enough to form an attachment - knew that if he let himself feel then it wouldn’t just be them who were hurt in the end.

He had met Eggsy just shy of seven months ago, when the man had accidentally-on-purpose started a bar fight (in his honour, or so he maintains) and the two of them had high tailed it out of there faster than any street legal car had a right to go from a standstill. Harry remembered fondly that night, how pretty Eggsy had looked in the dashboard lights and how his eyes had shone under the starry sky.

Neither of them had gone home that night.

So here they were, seven months later, and this had been Harry’s longest - if you could call it a relationship, for although they spoke to each other almost daily and saw each other often, neither man seemed willing to admit their willingness to go beyond nights out and retiring to hotels on the other side of the city. Harry was still struggling not to let himself feel, besides. The phrase ‘ _ I will not fall for Eggsy Unwin _ ’ had been his mantra for nearly a month strong now, and he was beginning to debate breaking it off to save them both the pain. He watched Eggsy talk animatedly across the table about something that had happened while he was out with mates of his, and noticed when he moved just enough a pattern of bruising was visible just under the collar. Before he could stop himself one of his hands had reached out to fold the collar of the short the rest of the way down, and Eggsy cut his story off abruptly.

“Eggsy, is this what I think it is?” He couldn’t help the possessive curl in his stomach and the white hot anger at the thought of Eggsy turning to someone other than him, even though he knew the man had enough morals not to stray from… whatever it was between them. Eggsy looked down, and Harry jolted back as though he had been burned.

“I ain’t been - no one else has since -” Eggsy took a sip of his drink and collected himself. “It’s my stepdad.” He said quietly. Harry hated himself for assuming even for a moment that Eggsy would betray him like that. “He gets, he gets violent when he has one too many.”

Harry frowned and brushed his knuckles against the man’s jaw, saw how he fought himself not to jerk away from the soft touch. In hindsight he should have seen it coming, having learned early on that Eggsy was sensitive to hands moving where he couldn’t directly see them. He should have seen the abuse.

“Do you want to stay with me?” Eggsy bit his lip and Harry sincerely hoped that he hadn’t overestimated the depths of their relationship. “For as long as you like.”

“I know you’re living at home while you go to uni - won’t your folks be upset that I’m crashing there?” Picking at what was left of his meal, Eggsy did his best to avoid the stare Harry was levelling at him.

“As long as you pull your own weight around the house and follow any rules they set out for you, they shouldn’t be too cross with me.” It wasn’t as though Harry hadn’t had friends stay with them for extended lengths of time, once or twice those friends being more romantic in nature. After all, the house was large and the probability of the four of them having to spend prolonged periods of time in each other’s company was slim.

“Yeah, alright,” he said finally. Harry snagged the waiter to pay for their meal and then they headed out to his parent’s house in the country, deciding to leave Eggsy’s things with his mother for the time being.

The drive out was quiet, both men nervous about the impending reaction of the Hart estate proprietors. It was nearing dusk when they finally reached the house, and Eggsy couldn’t help his shock upon seeing it.

“ _ Jesus H fucking Christ on a goddamn bicycle _ .” Harry snorted at the other man’s reaction as they walked up the stone steps and into the house itself, and had managed to successfully make it to his room without coming into contact with his parents or anyone who would alert them of his arrival home. “I knew you were loaded, Haz, but you sure know how to make a bloke feel inadequate.” Harry spun on his heel from where he was fiddling with the window catch to stand in front of Eggsy.

“I’m not superior to you, Eggsy. There is nothing noble about being superior to your fellow man.” Eggsy rolled his eyes and began to survey to room, leaving him standing by himself in the middle.

Seeing Eggsy in his house -  _ in his bedroom _ \- sent a jolt of white hot  _ something  _ through him. He tracked the other man’s path around the room, and his mantra came back full force.  _ Do not fall for Eggsy Unwin. Do not fall for Eggsy Unwin. Do not fall for Eggsy Unwin, do not, do not, do not - _

“So do you intend to continue being completely ridiculous?” Eggsy was thumbing at a photo of him while he was in secondary, in a deep green polo uniform. The other man had a ridiculous grin on his face, and Harry was fairly certain he’d go blind if he looked right at it.

_ Shit. _


End file.
